E-Lie
by Bjfanfic
Summary: What if Clare got a step sister out of her parents divorce? What if her step sister Bek, was just about as much trouble as trying to understand Eli and his bipolar ways? Clare/OC/Eli.


**CLARE POV**

Gazing from the front porch I watched as the black hearse I was only moments ago seated in, drive off down the dark suburban street disappearing around the corner.

Turning on the ball of my heel to face the large door, I pulled out a keychain, picking out the coloured key, which I delicately turned what was the most stubborn house key in the lock, successfully opening the door with not a sound.

Before I could go any further, I had a sudden brain wave reminder, _"Take off your shoes." _Eli's voice rang in my ears. Placing the discarded pair of shoes safely by the wall near the front door, I tip my way down the hall, with the guidance of the stream of moonlight pouring through the glass windows to either side of the front door, and thankfully in my favour the floorboards hadn't yet squeaked.

My obstacle was to pass at least 5 doorways successfully to get to my room.

It wasn't till it was too late that the longue room door was open, when a lamp flicked on, that I'd felt holes burn into the side of my face as I came to find the watchful eyes stare me down; with what little breath I had left got caught in my throat.

_Shit._

"And just where have you been Clare?" Dad's bitter tone hissed.

There was no use in running.

I stepped into an upright position, my ankles clicking together as I clasped my hands nervously as dad and his girlfriend, Andrea, sat comfortably beneath the side table's lamps, with its encircling glowing light surrounding them perfectly so to proceed with their interrogation.

_Goodbye what little social life I had._

It'd really hit me that I just couldn't catch a break, somehow it hadn't been enough I was travelling between two homes to keep my parents happy right after their messy divorce, no, I could also sense the change of behaviour and how strict my dad had become that suddenly I felt trapped; I was a prisoner in my own home.

Then again, maybe I'd never been good at this so called thing called 'sneaking out', since I've been caught just about every time, most recently with Eli, skipping an English class.

_But I just can't say no to him._

"Well?" He waved his hand for me to answer.

I pursed my lips together and looked up slowly. "I uh, you see…" nervously I started to chew on my lower lip, "With school, going between houses and seeing mum…"

Before I had the chance to even continue, I could see the instant change of expression on my dad's face. "I hope you're not about to lie to me, young lady."

_I've always hated when he referred to me as 'young lady'. _

"Well, that depends." I pointed my finger.

"Clare!" He growled back.

"Randall… _calm down_." Andrea placed her hand on the top of his thigh and gave it a light squeeze from what I could tell by the way his pants had bunched. "Clare…" she said in a much softer tone then my dad's had been, "You know better then to be out this late. It's dangerous out there, haven't you heard all the stories? Doesn't it frighten you to be out this late?"

I had shrugged my shoulders, before I'd even noticed I'd absentmindedly rolled my eyes. "_I know, I don't know what I was thinking.._." I grumbled into my chest, looking down yet again.

"Then what were you doing out so late, and by yourself might I add!" Dad asked what felt like the hundredth time, he reminded me of a broken record, stuck on repeat.

Again, I was stuck for words.

I was toast.

"I…I…was…"

There'd been a crash down the hall at the front door that'd taken everybody by surprise.

"She was out with me."

From out of no where, I turned to see the shadowed figure suddenly by me till they'd come into full view beside me in the door frame, it'd been my step sister stumbling through the front door.

"We were at our friend's house studying," she'd turned to me, "Weren't we Clare?"

I nodded. "That's ri-right."

"Is that so, _Bek_, well then, whose house were you at then girls?" Dad asked whilst taking his seat again with Andreas' hand slithering it's way back on top of his thigh. "Because _Clare, _I'd spoken with your mother earlier, and she hasn't seen you since last weekend, if you were about to suggest that you'd paid her a visit just before..." he smirked.

Without even thinking earlier, I could have put myself in a sticky situation, worse then this, that I'd looked to Bek, who furrowed her brows together, looking just as confused as I had.

She looked to our parents. "Just…Our friends place, _fi_…uh, what's her name again?"

I went over the names that came to mind, till finally the light bulb in my head went off when matching _fi_ to a person. "Fiona's!" I spat out as rapidly as a contestant being timed on a game show, "Yes, of course we were at Fiona's going over some drama homework. What did you think I was going to say dad…I was at mums house the whole time?"

I could see dad was not ready to let this go, nor attempt to even laugh at my efforts.

"I'm tired, and we've got to be up early tomorrow." Bek yawned.

"Where do you think you're going missy?" The attention had now been turned on to Bek, "You know better then to be out late, and now you're getting your sister into trouble." Andrea frowned over to her.

Suddenly I felt bad for bringing her into this, but, wait, what was she doing home just after I'd gotten in the house?

"I know, sorry mum, we lost track of time. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"You always say it won't happen again, I just don't know when to trust you anymore, and I hate myself for even saying that too."

Bek rolled her eyes. "What would you rather I do, mum? Would you rather I fail?" She snapped back, she had a lot more guts then I did, that's for sure. "Seriously, mum. I'm not a child anymore, I'm a teenager, I know my curfew, and tonight I went a little over time and you're acting like I've committed a crime."

"Rebecca." Dad said sternly. "Careful with your tone."

Andrew shook her head dismissively, now placing her hand over her forehead, as though she'd suddenly been struck by a headache. "Alright, _**fine**_. Go to bed now, you girls are grounded for the rest of the week though, I think that's a fair enough punishment, don't you Randy?" She rolled her head from where she'd laid her head on top of the back of the couches' cushions.

Not only had I shuddered by the nickname she'd called my dad, but so did Bek, thankfully someone else had felt just as repulsed as I did.

_Randy?_ **Ew**.

"I think so too." Dad gave Andrea a kiss upon her temple before giving both Bek and I a frown. "You can both stay at home this weekend and study together, I'm sure your friends will live without you for a few days after school."

"But dad-" Bek tugged at my arm, it was game over for us. "Okay."

"Goodnight." We'd all chimed at once.

Disappearing further down the hall, I was yanked into what was once the guest room, now Bek's. Immediately she'd shut the door behind us.

"What _he hell were you doing out so late?_" She harshly whispered, "Thankfully I was there to save your arse, before it was just about handed back to you!"

"_I, I was out seeing my friend._" I said taking a seat to the edge of the end of her bed. "And I don't need you interrogating me as well, I just had that…" I pointed sternly towards the hall where our parents were most likely being too _friendly_ on the couch together, "So please spare me the melodrama."

The top of her lip curled up, along with her brows pinching together. "Are you kidding? I just saved you, and you're going to lie to me…I know you weren't at Fi-fi, whatever her name is…I know you weren't there, so who was it? Huh? Who?"

"I was seeing Eli!" I spluttered out, snatching the nearest pillow into my arms and sulking into it. "I don't know what I was thinking, but I needed to get out of the house, you weren't here and he…he was the first person I thought of."

"The guy is trouble, Clare, you don't know what he could have done to you." Bek flung off the heavy black jumper she'd been wearing to the small pile of clothes to the corner of her room. "Have you even seen that thing he drives? I bet he'd gladly drive you to your grave in that."

"Bek!" I tossed the pillow forcefully at her. "You don't know him like I do, he's just misunderstood, that's all."

"Doubt you'd be saying that in your grave." She smirked. "Or would you like your stone to have that engraved into that?"

Yet again I looked for ammo, but Bek let out a chuckle, that I let down my guard looking at her. "I'm just joking, gosh. I've got drama with the guy."

"Well…I have English with him."

She gave me the thumbs up. "Cool story."

"So this is what it's like to have a sister…"

"_Thought you already had one_…" she mumbled from inside her wardrobe.

"I did, I mean, I do, but… not like you." She leant back from her wardrobe and looked to me giving an obvious cough for attention, as I quickly focused my attention to her bed sheets. "Sorry."

Shedding what little clothes she'd had on, quickly changing into a pair of PJs on, she jumped on to her bed, just about knocking me to the floor from the impact of her jump.

She let out a sigh. "Look, do what you want, but at least let me know next time, maybe we can come in the house together, and _not get caught_."

"I was quiet." I insisted pointing to my feet, clicking my heels together, showing off the colourful socks that'd helped me glide through along the floorboards.

The ball of her foot nudged me. "Quiet doesn't mean you won't get caught, fool." She nudged me again, which caused me to swat at her feet, making her stop. "It's simple though, if you want to go out and be home late, then we'll devise a plan, so we don't end up being grounded."

I looked awkwardly to her, giving my shoulders a light shrug. "Sorry about that."

"No drama, first timers have to learn somehow."

"Hasn't your mum ever caught you?" Curiously I'd asked, thinking to the multiple times I'd been caught now.

She nodded. "Of course, but live and learn, Clare."

"I, I shouldn't even be listening to you." I stood up quickly, scooping some of my bouncy curls falling into my face and shoving them out the way. "But, part of me wants to know how to do it."

There was a small smirk that grew from ear to ear. "It's up to you. I'm still breathing, so obviously it's not all bad to sneak out every now and again… it's about being smart, which you seem to have some brains."

"I resent that."

"Ha-ha! Take a joke."

"I'm going to bed, night Bek." I smiled to her. "I guess, thanks for saving me."

What I hadn't expected was the way Bek quickly stood up and wrapped her arms around me, giving a quick hug before pulling back with a lopsided smile. "Anytime, _sis._"

As I left the room quietly, and entering my own, I suppose having a sister my age wasn't going to be such a bad thing after all. I leant my back against my now closed door, looking to my room, which was much different to Bek's, I was tidier, that's a given, and she had a bit more edge to her, which was shown enough in her attitude let alone her room too, that I realized I was more on the safe side.

There seemed to be a lot of things that needed to change, whether I wanted them to or not… time was ticking, and nothing was about to stop for anyone.

And here I was now, still breathing.

Bek had a point though, maybe being a risk taker wouldn't be the end of the world.

I just needed to plan, better.

Just then, my phone buzzed and all sudden thoughts came to a halt as I tugged the rectangle shaped phone from my pants' pocket, looking to the name that had my stomach drop instantly.

Eli.

But before I could check the message, I discarded my clothes, switching into a pair of comfy PJS, my bathroom rituals and eventually snug into my bed.

**From: Eli**

'_i had fun tonite.'_

I smiled to my phone, which had been the only thing to have my room a light.

My thumb tapped the necessary letters, before I hit send.

**To: Eli.**

'_so did i, til i got caught. :-('_

I wasn't waiting long till my phone buzzed again.

**From: Eli**

'_that sukz. wats ur punishment?' _

**To: Eli.**

'_grnded for the rest of wk' _

**From: Eli**

'_I can always sneak over. ;)'_

I felt my cheeks burn up, along with a huge grin.

**To: Eli.**

'_if I ever wanna see daylight again, u can wait till nxt wk, then we can go out late'_

**From: Eli**

'_ill see u at school tomoz?'_

**To: Eli.**

'_yeh. Cant wait. X'_

But after that, I hadn't received a reply back.

Had I of been to short? No, our replies were just…almost pointless, but enough to reply back to, well, at least I thought so.

There was a sudden roar of an engine coming from outside, that curiosity had gotten the better of me, but had it of acted sooner, I would have caught sight of what was going on… without thinking, I'd peered into Bek's room, and it was pitch black.

"Bek?" I whispered out.

No reply.

"Bek?" I stood into her room, and found the light app on my phone, but there was no sign of her, even an empty bed.

She'd only just gotten in trouble and was already out? The girl had game.

* * *

**BEK POV**

I gave the bottom of my phone a repetitive tap every now again, as it was pinched firmly between my pointer finger and thumb, causing it to spin around in its clockwise motion. Somehow I'd been convinced right after my grounding sentence to come out for some midnight banter; to be perfectly honest, I was in enough trouble that no consequence could be worse.

A short drive later to some dark and creepy wood hang out, I was stuck waiting alone, as I felt a rush of cool air whisk through my messy dark locks, and I shivered further into my heavy jumper. There were beer cans scattered around the small bonfire that'd been keeping me warm, the stereo blasting some form of music. I wasn't alone either as I noted the several others who'd been near by; who the more I'd watched it'd become apparent who was taking some form of drugs, or either they're just incredibly stupid.

Crouching up from the spot I'd been basically guarding, I went over to the nearest person I could. "Hey, have you seen Eli?"

The rather tall, scruffy looking guy spun around to stare me down, with 2 of his friends standing behind him to either side of his wide frame.

No response, so I assumed he'd needed more information. "Eli? You know…he's about this high, dark hair…emo guy? Guy liner? I don't know, I can't paint his freaking picture, I just need to know where he is."

"Why do you want to know?" they first spoke up and asked me.

I folded my arms against my chest. "Because I came here with him," I sternly replied.

Their mouth formed an o shape. "_Secret hideout my arse_," they muttered under their breath to either of their friends' in which I frowned upon. "He went somewhere, I don't know, I'm not his keeper and clearly you're not either."

"No I'm-" I stopped and looked towards one of the parked cars behind the trio. "Hey, is that guy over there okay?" I pointed towards the person whose knees were buckling beneath their heavy body.

Rushing over, I kept a safe distance as scruffy went in for a closer look, his two friends staying by my side at this point. "You okay man?" Scruffy asked hesitantly, "Hey it's…"

It was when the frail persons head lifted up, I felt my entire body freeze. The look upon their face had sent shivers down my spine, they'd nothing but pale skin glowing under the moonlight, along with the roaring bonfire, their eyes flickered a shade I could have sworn was close to red. Without a second to spare a pair of arms swung around Scruffy's neck, dragging his body to the ground.

"What the fu-" he'd cried out, his two friends coming to his aid to assist the person who was weighing him down.

I fell back on to the ground, kicking my feet against the bunched up leaves and gravel trying to grovel backwards until my back hit against something solid. My head leant to the side, peering up to view a figure hovering above her.

"What's going on?"

"Eli, you're back!" I swung my legs from under me and got to my knees, then to my feet, my arms grabbing hold of his upper chest. "Why did you bring us here?" I stared at his lopsided smirk, to where those plump lips did not budget to answer my question. "Eli. I want to go home now, please." Yet again no response, that was enough, I was going to leave myself then, but with the minor step I'd attempted to take back, I felt the strong grasp around my waist keeping me tight to his body. "Let me go, now!"

"Shh, shh." The plump lips hissed out. "It's okay Bek, we're just at one of my many secret hide outs with a few…_friends._"

"No," I sobbed back, "It's not okay, that guy over there is almost dead just about, and I'm cold and scared, what's gotten into you, you're acting weird."

"Weird?" He laughed. "Weird? I wouldn't call me _weird_ exactly, just special." He pulled a disgusting smirk, and the more I tried to pull myself out of his grasp, the tighter his hold on me got. "I thought you wanted to come out tonight for some fun? It was fun you wanted to have right?" his tone was bitter-sweet.

"Eli this isn't funny anymore, you're freaking me out!"

He let go of me, as I fell to the ground with a thud. "You're no fun."

"I'm going home."

"But you don't know, which way to go." His hand snatched a hold of my wrist, where I came to face his dark, hallowed eyes, once he'd spun me back to face him. "I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

"Then please, take me home."

The more Eli continued to stare; I could feel my bladder about to explode.

His snorted slightly, and let go of my wrist, his hands cupping his face. "You actually bought it."

"Wh-what…" I stuttered out, looking over to Scruffy who was now with his arm around the frail person, a wide grin on either of their faces. "What the fu-"

"Ah drama… we have our masterful ways of welcoming newbie's to the class."

I shoved both my hands forcefully against Eli's chest, "You're an arsehole!" I shoved at him again, only to have him continue to laugh. "I'm walking home." Taking one last shove at him, I went past him and followed what direction I considered to be the right one further into the woods, hopefully leading myself out to the main road.

Damn you Clare for not having your license.

Shifting branches out the way, ducking and dodging my way around I could hear the crunch of leaves and gravel behind my trail. "Whoever is there, leave me alone."

"Oh come on Bek, it was just a joke. I think the guys went rather easy on you to be honest, I've seen a lot worse happen." I paused in my tracks, turning around to see Eli duck under a branch and brush against me, knocking my back against a tree. "Look I'm sorry if we've scared you, I promise that's it."

"I hate you."

He lightly shrugged. "You're still talking to me, so you mustn't hate me too much." His hand planted its way gently beside my head, as my eyes trailed up his arm to find his dark eyes lined with a straight and gentle black line staring right at me. "I could make it up to you somehow."

"How?" I cocked my eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know…" he'd looked above him before his face swooped in forward his lips barely grazing over mine.

"Stop." I pushed at his chest, my head twisting to the side so his lips were firmly against my cheek. "Clare."

"What about her?" He'd whispered, his lips trailing down my jaw line to a few tender spots on my neck.

I felt my breath get caught in my throat. "You… and…" he kissed a special spot, that caused my body to jerk forward, "and…what." He didn't stop, and I couldn't imagine letting him stop either, instead my fingers found their way through the messy locks and bunched them in my hand slightly tugging at them as his kisses turned into light nibbles. "Wait."

He let out a sigh. "Mmm…" before he'd left one more tender kiss just beneath my ear.

"Let's go home… please. We can save this for another time, but this is our secret, you promise?"

Leaning his head back, his tongue running over his lower lip, nodded slowly. "Promise."

But of course, not everyone can keep a secret.

Especially if you're an on-looker who caught sight of this.

* * *

**reviews are greatly appreciated.**  
:)


End file.
